Will Old Loves Keep Us Together Or Tear Us Apart?
by EmoDieKaninchen
Summary: A misheard rejection causes hell for Takano and Onodera as they try to swerve through the chaos of being office lovers. Rated T to be safe, since it is yaoi. Yaoi: BoyXBoy. If you do not like then why are you on a Yaoi anime/manga blip? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Takano looked up, the sun had set and most of the editing office was about to head to their homes. He saw the young editor, Onodera Ritsu, packing his black briefcase full of incorrect storyboards. "Are you going home?" Takano asked as he took a sip of coffee from the ash-black mug siting on his desk, the rich taste seemed to calm the stressed man who still had a few things to work on before he could even step out the door of the company.

"Y-Yes, sir." Onodera replied and a strange light blush caressed his cheek before he looked at the floor, his heart also racing as he looked at Takano.

"Onodera…" Takano got up from his office chair and a small smirk caressed the corner of his lips as he took three small steps and quickly, but passionately kisses Onodera. Their tongues swirled together for a few short seconds before Onodera placed his hands on Takano's shoulders as he tried to refuse the kiss that made his body tingle.

"Ah! Takano-san!" Onodera whispered as he pushed Takano's broad body back and looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry, but we're at work. We can't do this here, we can do this when we get home." He soon added as he felt Takano's heart beat rather quickly in the small office.

"I'll hold you to that, Onodera." Takano whispered and let Onodera gather his things and leave the small office and head home.

"B-Bye, Masamune…" Onodera whispered under his breath as he carried his bag and looked back at his boss who held a new shojo manga over his eyes as he took a short break.

Onodera was 15 minutes from his home when his cellphone buzzed for the tenth time that day. He looked down and sighed as he pulled the phone from his tan coat pocket. He flipped it open and frowned as he saw it was his mother. 'I really don't want to talk to her!' Onodera thought as he shoved the phone back into his pocket and stormed off, only to find it buzzing three seconds later.

'Damn it!' He thought to himself and cursed under his breath he broke the phone out and answered it without looking at who the caller was. "WHAT?!" He roared into the phone and deeply breathed into the phone's receiver.  
"Whoa, watch it." A man's voice on the other line jokingly whispered on the other end; Onodera could tell the man's voice just by the tone.

"Oh…sorry. I thought you were my mother." Onodera guilty confessed to his lover, Takano Masamune, with a hint of disappointment under his tone.

"Onodera, can you pick up some milk? I think we're out." Takano asked as he rifled through some finished paperwork, double checking it before he left the office himself.

"Sure, I'll pick some up. Do you want to have dinner at your place…or mine?" Onodera asked after he felt his heartbeat pick up a little, obviously glad that Takano had called him.

"Why don't we eat at my place? I know that it's clean." Takano cruelly joked as a light laugh reached Onodera's ears. "Haha, really funny." Onodera joked back as he rolled his eyes. The brunette man was passing by a convenience store, the bright lights slightly blinding his face. "I know it was, so about the milk…"

"Yeah, I'll pick it up. See ya later." Onodera replied as he snapped the phone shut and looked around the store in search of milk. He opened at clear door and pulled out a liter of milk and walked to the front of the store before he placed it on the counter. The black-haired cashier scanned it and apathetically spoke the amount. His eyes couldn't have cared less as he put the milk in a bag as Onodera paid the bill.

Onodera kindly smiled and took the bag before walking outside and continuing on his way home.

"Have a nice night." Onodera spoke and walked down the street, the cool air blowing through his hair as he felt his phone vibrate once again. He didn't care to look at the annoying little phone, knowing if it were Takano they could always talk about it later. He walked up the small hill and gasped when he saw a young, brunette woman was standing outside, waiting just for him.  
***

Onodera looked at the beautiful woman and gasped as he called her name. "An-chan, what are you doing here?!" He asked before he felt his heart race before her. "You keep ignoring your mom! Ric-chan, we're both worried about you. You never call us and you always seem like work is trying to kill you!" She angrily shouted at him, worry evident in her voice. "An….I-I…I'm sorry." Onodera frowned as he looked at her teary-brown-eyes.

"You should be! Now, tell me why you're being so distant from your family…and me!" She looked to the cold pavement, desperate for an answer from him.

"Work has me on edge. I'm sorry I worried both you and mom, but I am a grown man!" Onodera replied as he heavily sighed towards the ground.

"Ric-chan…I love you, do you still love me?" She frowned and looked at the small bag in his hand, wiping her tears away with her dainty and pale fingers. The wind drying her tears as she looked at him.

"An…I…I….do still love you, but…" Onodera stuttered as he heard something hit the ground. He turned around and his eyes went wide as he looked at the man who was watching them. "T-T-Takano-san!" Onodera shouted in surprise as he saw Takano's angered face. The tall ash-haired man walked past them, sighing as he looked at An-chan.

"Good night…" he smiled towards her and walked into the building, boarding the elevator and sighing as he remembered the sight of his boyfriend and that woman.

The young woman nodded and slightly bowed as she turned back to Onodera before bidding him farewell. "Good night…,Ric-chan. Have sweet dreams." A light blush caressed her cheeks as she shut her eyes and looked down, running down the hill and leaving Onodera torn between going after his friend who wasn't in safe hands or going after his lover, the only one who had ever made is heart skip a single beat.

'Damn it, why must I be like this?' Onodera thought as he turned and walked An to the main street, sending her away in a bright yellow and black cab.

Onodera was walking back up the hill to his apartment. He frowned as he saw Takano's lights turned off, he tried to call Takano's phone but only received his voicemail and a depressed and hurt feeling caressing his heart.

"Takano…" he mumbled and walked into the lobby to board the elevator that never moved fast enough when he was still discovering his feelings for Takano and moved too rapidly when he had finally discovered the confusing and even sometimes awkward feelings for him.

He grabbed his keys out of his briefcase and sighed as he walked past Takano's door, feelings of regret soon welling over him as he opened his door and walked in, kicking off his shoes as he heard his phone vibrate.  
"I-Is it Takano?!" Onodera asked himself as he flipped the phone open and absentmindedly answered it, obviously he'd regret his decision right after a loud and obnoxious voice reigned over him.

"RITSU! HOW COULD YOU SEND AN-CHAN HOME IN A CAB!?" Onodera's mother tore him a new one as she sank her claws into him and tore him apart with every anger-filled word that was spewed at him.

"M-Mom, I…I'm not even with her. Why do you constantly think that we're engaged or something of the sort?"  
"Ritsu…you are engaged to her. Do not try to tell me you aren't." His mother was completely serious as her tone changed and slightly softened, but not by much.

"Mother…I love someone else, so will you please just stop? I love someone other than An, and I'm happy." Onodera finally confessed to his mother and a small smile crept to the corner of his lips as he grabbed a pair of sandals and walked outside before snapping his phone shut, hanging up on his mother when the phone shut. He dropped the phone and gasped as he saw the shocking and unimaginable view in front of him, not wanting to believe such a view was plausible since Takano belonged to him.

**_(hey! I'm Emothebunny. I'd like to thank you for reading this story or well the first chapter. I am currently looking for a beta reader so please send me a PM if you are interested. I will write whenever I have time. I hope to see you in the next chapter. ~Emo~ P.S. This could EASILY be a multiple chapter fic.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu gasped deeply as he saw a tall, grumpy, bear-looking man hugging his lover. The auburn-haired man watched as Yokozawa Takafumi released Takano from their tight and close embrace. The small flip phone he held tightly in his hand was crushed. The LCD screen was smashed, and only lines appeared across the screen. The keypad had separated from the newly, destroyed screen.

The moonlight shot through the several windows as the three men stood in the hallway outside of Takano's and Onodera's apartments, they all stared at one another before Yokozawa shouted Onodera's name in a loud and vindictive tone. Yokozawa stomped across the tiled floor and harshly slapped the younger man across his face – leaving a stinging, crimson-colored mark on his fair and once flawless cheek.

''Yokozawa, leave him alone.'' Takano mumbled softly before turning to look at Onodera. A hurt and deceived look rested in his soft, amber colored-eyes.

Yokozawa could only huff as he followed Takano into the apartment; he glared ruefully at Onodera before slamming the door shut and grabbing a beer to help drown Takano's sorrows. Onodera's head shot to the dimmed rose-colored floor.

A few tears ran from his emerald eyes and fell swiftly to the tiled floor. He stood in the middle of the hall outside of his house for several minutes – crying as if he were a child. Onodera walked into his own apartment, he sank down against the door as the sadness and depressing aura surrounded itself around him. He fell asleep in the genkan - dried tears stained his cheeks as he slept on the cold floor. **His dreams were plagued** with a depressing dream that only tortured his already fragile heart.

...

It was bright and sunny in the living room where Onodera had woken up. The brunette man flinched as he groped the floor, wondering what he had fallen asleep on that was cooled to his cheeks. The green tile had smudge marks on it as Onodera drug his cheek across it. He sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes before adjusting to the messy apartment before him. "Damn it, that bastard." Onodera frowned as he remembered the events of the night before. He tore off his shirt before digging around the several piles of what appeared to be clean clothing. "I hate him, I really hate him." Onodera whispered in spite and anger, he knew he could never actually hate the stubborn jackass but that didn't stop him from saying it. The deep-brunette sighed as he put on a new pair of pants and rushed into the bathroom, forcing himself to hurry up and leave for work before he had to see Takano and go to the station with him to catch the morning train.

The brunette-haired man picked up his briefcase and rushed out the door, completely ignoring that a certain someone who lived next door was locking his apartment. Onodera slammed into a tiredTakano and groaned as they both tumbled backwards. "Ugh!'' Takano groaned as he shot a prissy look at Onodera and grabbed his own head as it ached in pain.

''...S-sorry.'' Onodera shot up and rushed to the elevator, the thought of last night filtering his mind. He tapped the crème-colored buttons rapidly. Impatiently, he waited for the doors to close as he refused to look at Takano, whom still laid on the floor.

Onodera sighed as he leaned against the wall of the small, and somewhat cozy elevator. He unconsciously grabbed his cheek and thought of Takano's ex, Yokozawa, who had slapped him and held such a disgusted expression when he had done so.

''Takano was the one hugging him, if that... ass had given me time to explain, then I would have!'' Onodera argued with himself just before a small sigh escaped his slightly parted lips. The elevator doors quickly rolled open and Onodera gasped as he saw Takano huffing and puffing for air.

''You could've killed me!'' Takano pulled Ritsu out of the elevator and hauled him to a corner of the small lobby.

''T-Takano-san!'' Onodera shouted as he tried to yank his hand away from the coal-haired man. Takano didn't reply as he pushed Onodera up against the cold wall and forced a kiss on him.

Onodera was completely speechless as Takano's tongue swirled around his mouth - tasting the passion Onodera held for him. Onodera placed his hands on Takano's chest, pushing him back seconds before his hand swung quickly across Takano's cheek.

''Stop, now!"

Onodera looked as if he could have cried. He looked away from Takano and ran off, going towards the station, towards his workplace – where he could submerge himself into his work to become a better editor. **Then his emotions for his boss could be deeply bottled in his heart.**

''That bastard, he acts like everything is alright! He was hugging Yokozawa-san! W-what if… he wants Yokozawa-san more than me?'' Onodera wiped the tears from his emerald-eyes as he hurried down the cement stairs and boarded a train that was headed towards his work.

...

He arrived at the large publishing firm he worked for, and stepped through the automatic glass doors. Putting on his professional aura, Onodera climbed the stairs to the shoujo department, sighing heavily as he saw the phones ringing continuously. Kisa-san answered calls with a tensed up expression as he looked over towards Onodera, obviously worried as their editor in chief was not in.

Takano walked across the editing floor and sighed as he glanced over at his boyfriend. ''O-Ono-'' Takano started to speak, but quickly shut his trap when Kisa asked about the red mark across his cheek. ''It's nothing.'' Takano mumbled in a quitted tone before sitting down and beginning his own large pile of work. The two lovers stole only glances at one another throughout the long, complicated day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi: Will old lovers keep us together or tear us apart? Chapter Three

It was almost quitting time once again. Co-workers were already leaving as the phone at Onodera's desk suddenly rang. The brunette looked over to his boss and deeply sighed as he answered it. "Hello, this is Onodera. How can I help you?" He spoke clearly and a little worriedly as he heard breathing on the line.

"Hello, this is Haitani. We met when you and Takano were going out-of-town," The darker haired man cheerfully spoke as he got Onodera instead of his old boss.

"Ah, yes! How can I help you, Haitani-san?" Onodera smiled widely as he held the telephone between his shoulder and ear, trying to balance both paperwork and his conversation while Takano listened in when he heard his boyfriend mention Haitani's name.

'The hell? Why is HE calling Onodera?' Takano thought as he looked down at the girly manga in front of him. He made a small correction and laughed as he wrote: "Needs more glitter".

"Yes, I'd love to grab a drink tonight," He heard Onodera mention and he crinkled the paper in his hand as he grew angry.

"What the hell?!" Takano stood up and quickly remembered where he was. "…did you do with my coffee?" He quickly added after he rubbed his forehead and continued listening in on Onodera's conversation.

Onodera looked up at Takano and sighed before putting his hand over the phone. "Look for it," He whispered so Haitani couldn't hear him and went back to his conversation. Takano could only glare as he watched what belonged to him talk to an enemy.

"I need ten copies of each," Takano handed Onodera 10 different types of papers and smirked, knowing he had plans that were going to be cancelled.

"Fine, lay them down and I will do them in a minute." Onodera put his hand on the receiver and then continued on with his conversation.

"Ah, my boss just put more work on my plate. Why don't I call you when I'm done?" Onodera thought for a moment, but then quickly remembered that he'd broken his phone when he saw Takano hugging Yokozawa. "I just forgot…I broke it." He sighed and shook his head before deciding to pick a time and hoped he wouldn't be late.

"Why not 7? I can get a head start on the drinks if you're late." Haitani laughed loudly, hoping Onodera would agree to it.

"Yeah, I can do seven. Do you want to meet at "Re'Cue"? I heard it is rather popular," Onodera looked at Takano and rolled his eyes before hearing Haitani say "yes" to the bar's location.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Onodera smiled and ended the call. He walked to the copiers and started copying the material his boss needed. He sighed heavily after he grabbed the first sheet and placed it on the copier. He dialled everything in to make 10 copies. He looked up as he heard Takano on his cell, talking to someone, but couldn't hear very much due to the noise from the copier. "Meet me at….we have something to talk about," Onodera heard only that Takano wanted to talk to someone, but didn't know who the person was or where they were going to be talking. "I don't care! Get your ass in gear we don't have long!" Takano shouted as if he were annoyed at someone, Onodera couldn't listen to his lover talk to someone and decided to focus on his copies.

It was just about 5:45 and Takano had been to his Yokozawa Takafumi's house to pick him up a change of clothes. "We're stalking Onodera. Put this on," Takano held out a basic green hoodie and a pair of dark, jet-black jeans that seem to be stuffed into the paper bag.

"What? We are NOT stalking anyone. Now go be a damn nutter somewhere else, damn it. I have… bigger issues on my ass." Yokozawa sighed as he felt his phone beep with a new message. "Aw. Shit," His eyes went wide with anger when he flipped his phone open and saw a large bear set as his wallpaper.

"What the FUCK?! How the hell did that bastard steal my fucking phone!?" Yokozawa, the wild bear, huffed and puffed as he stomped to the elevator and harshly pressed the button that sent the elevator up, pissed his friend on the 5th floor would do something like that to his private property.

"Worry about your phone later. Onodera is meeting someone and he won't talk to me… so move your ass and help me stalk him!" Takano waved the bag in front of Yokozawa's face, hoping the bear would just accept defeat.

"F-Fine, but you're buying my drinks," Yokozawa grabbed the bag, pissed that Takano would bring him into this beyond stupid idea.

(Author's note: Hiya! So sorry that I've not been working on this story. Every single time I went to type something…the chapter was either deleted or lost since I'd close the application. *sighs* I hope the wait was worth it. I'll try to be a little faster this time around. Please continue to read, review, favorite and follow. :D Edited by: Faiotaku!)


	4. Chapter 4

Onodera's part:

The brunette editor had just finished the copies and sighed as he walked over and set them on Takano's desk. The editor looked down at the desktop and saw a small ring box and frowned as he picked it up. He didn't open the small velvet box, but somehow how just knew that it was for the person Takano loved the most, Yokozawa.

He quickly set the box down and looked at the clock. It was 6:00; he had an hour to meet Haitani before he'd be considered late. He rushed over to his desk and grabbed his bag and coat before he hurried down to the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

A few seconds later the silver doors opened and Onodera calmly walked in, collecting himself before he met with Haitani, Takano's ex-co-worker. He looked around and sighed as he leaned against the elevator wall. It took just about a minute before he was out of the elevator and into the lobby.

He looked over and frowned when he saw Takano speaking with Yokozawa, he could hear Takano saying something about drinking and Yokozawa was bitching about something. He looked away and carried on towards the station, his heart tearing a little as he thought about Takano and Yokozawa getting engaged and then married.

He couldn't get the ring out of his head. It was that little piece of jewellery that showed someone that what the other person wanted was serious, that they wanted to be with the person they loved for the rest of their life.

Onodera thought he felt like that with Takano, but apparently Takano had other plans. He walked along the sidewalk and thought about his life if he were Takano's "one and only", but the thought only brought a saddened feeling to his already-down attitude. He knew he wasn't the one that Takano wanted, but there was no harm in thinking about what it would feel like, to be the only one that would be loved by Takano, it even forced Onodera's heart to skip a beat or two.

The brunette haired editor felt like crap as he walked down the stairs to the platform, the sun shining on his back as he looked back, his heart somewhat hoping that Takano had seen him and went chasing after him, but it was no use. The only thing people were chasing was the train they needed to board so they could get home, probably to their families.

Takano's part:

Takano looked over and saw Onodera passing him; his heart forced him to look away as he pressed the clothing into his friend, Yokozawa Takafumi's chest.

"Just get dressed, Onodera just left," Takano whispered, a rigid voice escaping his throat as he turned around and heavily sighed at the time Yokozawa was wasting. A few short minutes later Yokozawa walked out of the rest room, his suit had been folded and placed into the bag and he was wearing the clothing Takano had picked up from his apartment.

"Why did you pick this? I never wear it," Yokozawa sighed as he noticed what clothes his friend had picked up.

"Huh, I wasn't paying attention to the clothing, just be happy that I allowed you to change, and actually your mom knows how to shop for you," Takano commented, slinging his briefcase over his shoulder and walking a few steps towards the door. A slight hint of laughter escaped his lips as he thought about Yokozawa's mom buying his clothes.

"Ugh, shut up. It was a gift," Yokozawa rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked behind Takano, who was already ready to stalk Onodera on his meeting with Haitani. "You're still buying my drinks," Yokozawa mumbled before walking after Takano, leaving his work and heading to a bar he'd never been to, just so he could help his long-time friend stalk his boyfriend. Yeah, that's not awkward in the least...

"Yeah, yeah…and then I'll call Kirishima Zen and tell him all about how you love him," Takano only joked as he didn't know about him and Zen being lovers.

"WHAT?! As if I would ever love…HIM!" Yokozawa's face flushed as he thought Takano knew about him and the editor of Japun.

"Relax, I was kidding," Takano could only laugh as he thought about the wild bear being with a cool and collected man like Kirishima."You act as if he's your 'someone special'," Takano quickly added as he picked up his pace and walked along the sidewalk.

"…You're an ass," Yokozawa mumbled as he thought about Zen, and Takano discovering he and the shounen editor were a thing.

'No, no chance in hell is he going to find out about Kirishima,' Yokozawa told himself and shook his head; coming back to earth he realized Takano was a good distance ahead. He huffed a little as he hurried himself to catch up to Takano.

Onodera's Part:

"Shit, I'm late!" Onodera told himself as he looked at his watch which read 7:05. He walked through the front doors and huffed heavily as he saw a tall, sexy, and dark-haired editor sitting in a booth wrapping his soft lips around a cool beer.

"Haitani!" Onodera called as he walked into the bar and up to Haitani.

"Onodera, how have you been?" Haitani extended his hand out and widely smiled as he looked at Onodera's saddened expression.

"Ooh, maybe I shouldn't have asked…" Haitani commented and hailed for the young bartender to come over to his and Onodera's table.

"Sorry, I was late because of Takano-san," Onodera rubbed his eyes and looked at Haitani as he ordered a beer for Onodera.

"I've never been here, have you?" The dark-haired editor asked; curiosity evident in his tone.

"Yeah, I've been here a time or two with an author of mine. She needed help and this was the only place open at the time," Onodera softly laughed as he looked at the young bartender that came over and set a frothy, foamy pint in front of the brunette editor.

"Thanks," Onodera smiled and took a sip, moaning as he tasted the alcohol that tasted tart on his taste buds.

"So, how is Saeki? I haven't heard from her lately," Onodera sighed and sat back against the leather-covered backing of the booth and looked into Haitani's eyes, sensing warmth in them as Onodera looked into them.

"She's good, she said she might be transferring into another department soon, so I won't see her around like I used to, but I'll still see her around every once in a while," Haitani replied, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Really? I thought she loved Weekly Earth!" Onodera was actually surprised. Well, not that surprise since all manga authors had issues of staying on track with their manuscripts and had their large egos to deal with. This thought depressed Onodera slightly as he took a large gulp of his beer and set it down on the wooden coaster provided for the glass.

"Yeah, but Saeki is getting married and wants a more flexible schedule to work around with for when she has a family," Haitani explained as he sipped his own beer, the sound of the entrance bell rang as two tall gentlemen walked in and took a seat at the bar, their view perfect as they could watch Onodera and Haitani from where they were.

"Wow…she's settling down…never thought I'd see the day," That information sunk heavily into Onodera's heart as he thought about Takano and Yokozawa, and how they were probably going to get married. The brunette man shook his head slightly as he tried to get the image from his head.

"I know, but she said she's ready," Haitani smiled and laughed it off as he sipped more of his beer, licking his lip as he felt a drop had escaped. Onodera looked away to the window and then back to Haitani, wondering why Haitani wasn't married or even seeing anyone.

Takano's Part**:**

They had arrived about a half-an-hour after Haitani and Onodera had started drinking. They sat at the bar, and as soon as the bartender looked at them Yokozawa ordered a bottle of sake and was happily served a minute or two later. Takano only kept his eyes on the booth where Onodera and Haitani were, his heart burning with anger as he watched the two of them laugh as they talked.  
"What the hell? Why is Onodera with that…ugh!" Takano cringed and stole Yokozawa's bottle of sake, and his little sake sipping cup that came with it.

"Oi, that's mine!" Yokozawa glared, but soon dropped it as he ordered another bottle, since it was on Takano and not him. The bartender winked at Yokozawa as he set the glass down and Yokozawa could only roll his eyes as he took the bottle and poured some of the clear rice wine into a tea cup.

"Guess the guy has a thing for bears," Takano said, slightly laughing as he looked at Yokozawa's pissed off reaction.

"F. U. I happen to have a boyfriend, well…more like a husband, you prick," Yokozawa was not finding the joke all that funny as he turned his eyes to the street and watched the people pass by. "Huh? Who?" Takano's eyes shot open as he looked at Yokozawa's back, completely taken aback as he was told about Yokozawa's lover.

"Nope. You don't get that from me. You messed up buddy," Yokozawa laughed and took a large shot of sake before licking his lips at the smoothness of the drink, too much and you could easily get a little too tipsy.

"Fine, you'll just tell me in five minutes…when you beg me to take you home," Takano rolled his eyes and looked over to Onodera, who had three mugs in front of him, two of the large, 8 ounce mugs empty.

"Eh, go sthalk your ex-boy-toy that doshen't want your ash…" Yokozawa commented, his speech slurred as he rested his head on the counter, quickly falling asleep as the bartender watched him.

"This is why I don't drink with you, Yokozawa. You're the type to end up in a hotel…stripped naked with no memory of the previous night." Takano shook his head and patted his cheek, smirking at the resemblance he had to a bear.

The raven-haired editor took another sip of the sake and licked up lower lip, before he saw something that really ticked him off, to a blowing up point. He quickly stood up, slightly tipsy from the alcohol he'd drunk and marched over to Onodera's booth.  
*****  
**Mixed Part:

Onodera looked into Haitani's eyes and felt captivated as he got lost in them. "Onodera-san, is everything alright?" Haitani asked as he saw Onodera's face and body get closer to him.

"Yes, everything is fine," Onodera whispered back as his body was already slightly buzzed from the alcohol but not enough to affect his speech. Onodera looked into the other man's soft and gentle eyes as he sealed Haitani's lips in a gentle and slightly more passionate than normal kiss. His eyes closed Onodera pulled back after Haitani licked the shoujo editor's soft pink lips. Onodera softly moaned and smiled as he looked into Haitani's eyes once more. Takano looked over just as Onodera and Haitani had brushed their lips together, his eyes enraged in a fury as he saw Onodera half-bent over a table and pressing his lips to Haitani.

"OI, what the hell are you two doing?!" Takano shouted in the bar, the patrons all staring at the three men as Takano shouted.

"T-Takano, what are you doing here?!" Haitani asked, fear striking in his eyes as he saw the dark, evil and destructive aura surrounding the editor-in-chief.

"I asked you a question, NOW ANSWER IT, DAMN IT!" Takano glared into Haitani's soul, and grabbed him by the shirt as he was about to punch him. Takano held his hand back when he saw Onodera get up from his seat and slap him.

"Bakano! You bastard, leave him alone and go back to Yokozawa-san!" Onodera shouted to Takano, his heart already fragile as he looked into Takano's heart. Tears quickly poured from Onodera's eyes as he reached for his coat and bag.

"W-What are you talking about, Onodera?" Takano looked at Onodera as he grew completely confused.  
"I saw everything, the…r-," He couldn't do it, he couldn't mention the ring that he'd found on Takano's desk. Bringing the ring into the conversation would mean he'd have to admit that Takano picked Yokozawa over him. Onodera knew that that would be the end of him; the breaking point for him would be the time Takano would finally admit that he no longer wanted, nor needed Onodera by his side. Before Takano could explain Onodera took off from the bar, stunning Haitani who didn't know what the hell was going on.

Takano looked around, he knew he couldn't leave Yokozawa asleep on the bar so he grabbed his friend's phone and called up his one other friend, knowing that the older man would not only tease the living hell out of the bear-like man, but also make sure that his friend would get home safely.

"Hey lovebird, miss me already?" Kirishima Zen answered his cell phone in a breathy tone as Takano hung on the line. "Uh, this is Takano Masamune…Yokozawa is asleep on a bar and needs you to pick him up," Takano shook his head and laughed through his nose as he talked to Kirishima on the phone.  
"What?!" A loud crash was heard in the background as something large seemed to hit the floor.

'Ouch…' Takano thought as he heard Kirishima say he'll pick Yokozawa up at the bar. Takano quickly hung up the phone call and placed Yokozawa's cellphone in the pocket of the bear's hoodie before paying the bill and heading down the street, only knowing that Onodera ran to the left and would probably run until he thought that no one could find him.

Onodera's Part:

He ran fast, speeding by convenience stores and locked up shops as he felt his tears being wiped away by the wind. 'He loves Yokozawa, not me,' The voice in Onodera's mind repeated itself as the brunette man ran as fast as he could. He tripped on a small hole in the sidewalk and fell, crashing to the pavement and tearing up his arms and knees. He didn't stop to look as he quickly got back up and started running again.

He suddenly stopped and looked around; there was nothing but a small park around him. No stores, no houses, the only noise was the sound of a metal swing slowly creaking in the cool breeze. Onodera didn't know where he was, and he did really care all that mattered was that Takano, Haitani or anyone could not find him. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be secluded with his haunting memoires. He wanted to suffer in private. He didn't want to see Yokozawa's happiness. He didn't want to see Takano's happiness. He only wanted to be alone his own misery.

"Why is it him? Of all the people in the world, why is it the one person I can't stand?" Onodera asked himself as he took a seat on the swing that creaked under his heavy bodyweight.

"It could have been anyone, but it HAD to be Yokozawa. He stole Takano from me…he stole my happiness from me…" Onodera softy rambled to himself as he twisted the chains of the swing gently and softly rocked around. "What is so amazing about Yokozawa?" Onodera could feel wet tears on his thigh as he looked down at them.

The jeans he'd been wearing were torn from his wipe-out earlier and could only feel the slight sting as they were bent from sitting on the swing.  
He couldn't see his elbows, but knew from the cold breeze on his skin that his shirt was ripped. He sunk to the ground and cried into his roughed up knees at he thought about Takano being happy with the one person he couldn't stand.

_To. Be. Continued. _

_(Author's note: Hiya! Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of __Will Old Loves Keep Us Together Or Tear Us Apart,__ I would like to thank FaiOtaku, who has been editing this story for the past few chapters. She's a big help to me and means a lot. This story will be ending soon, hopefully, but I never know when a story could end. I add details that add two or even three chapters sometimes. Please favourite, review and follow if you'd like. I wanna thank the people who have reviewed and followed already. Thanks and see you in the next chapter! Please let me know if you like the set-up of this chapter because I might use it again.)_


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark as several large, full, and ominous-looking clouds began circling overhead in the night sky. Dozens of rough and staggered breaths escaped between Takano's soft lips as he rushed down the street looking for his beloved who'd ran away with his tail tucked between his legs. 'Damn it, Onodera. Why do you always run away?" Takano asked himself in a low, almost unheard whisper before he looked up into the dark, cloudy sky.

He held a content sigh deep within his throat when he felt a single rain drop fall to his pale and sweat-covered cheek. He quickly wiped the wet droplet away before continued running down the small two-way street, still aimlessly looking for the love of his life.

*Back at the bar*

The small silver bell on the entry door of the bar rang with a quick high pitch before a tall and slightly older brunette-haired man walked through the door. He lightly smirked as he stole the seat next to Yokozawa's sleeping body and looked around at the thriving atmosphere. He pulled out his cell phone and felt his almond-shaped soften as he snapped a quick picture of the sleeping bear.

"Do you know him?" The bartender asked as he turned around and looked into the man's almond-shaped eyes. The brunette looked down and shook his head before he answered the young and tough-looking bartender.

"Nope, I'm just-" The man laughed again and patted Yokozawa on the back, only causing the bear-like man to groan lowly in response. "…a random guy." He finished his sentence when he saw the bear's tranquil face.

"Oh, well, this guy's lover is coming in here. You might want to be a tad more careful. Last thing ya need is some chick bitching at you for touching what 'belongs' to her." The bartender warned as he cleaned a shot glass with a dirty and ragged dishcloth. The bartender rinsed the glass off in the small sink before flipping it over and placing it upside-down on a 4 other identical glasses.

"Ah, thanks for the tip, but I'll be fine." The brunette man had proclaimed as he reached into the jacket of his suit and grabbed a thick, blackest black sharpie. The older man only snickered lightly as he wrote on Yokozawa's forehead: 'Angry Bear do not disturb!'

The bartender could only watch with an open jaw as he saw Kirishima Zen, editor in chief of the shounen department, acting like a little child as he wrote on Yokozawa's forehead. The bartender's 5 o'clock shadow bushing against his lips as he watched in awe. "Dude, he is going to murder you." The bartender finally spoke after a few moments of silence, his tone shaky as he saw Kirishima smile down at the sleeping bear who seemed to be a complete masochist.

"Nah, he'll be fine~!" Kirishima loudly spoke as he looked at the hood that draped over Yokozawa's tanned face, pulling the hood he leaned down and ran his fingers through Yokozawa's soft, navy hair. He leaned in closer and tilted his cheek. Zen slowly pecked Yokozawa's cheek, kissing him goodnight.

*Back To Drama*

Rain drops slapped against the pavement as Takano ran pass an old and run-down convenience store. He stopped running when he looked over to a large, six-foot tall hedge. He saw the leaves ruffling and heard a faint noise. He bit his lower lip as he stood on the concrete.

"Had he heard me?" He asked himself as he thought about the possibility of Onodera scrambling into the bushes to hide from him.

"He's not the brightest." Takano sighed heavily as he looked over to the bushes once more. He shook his head and bit his lip as he walked across the street.

"Onodera." Takano called, letting the thing in the bushes know he was caught.

A loud horn blew as tires screeched across the pavement, but it was too late. The small black sedan came to a screeching halt as the tires burned a distasteful odor. The tires smoked as they slid across the pavement and smacked into a light post. The tall sexy onyx-haired man groaned softly as he lie on the wet pavement, his body felt heavy as he looked up into the 'crying sky'. Wet tears mixed with rain drops as they adorned his red and scratched cheek. Takano looked over to the bushes and coughed when he saw a grey and black kitten come out, purring and meowing when the little guy saw him.

"Oh my Lord." A man's voice whispered as he got out of the car, slamming his door as he rushed over to Takano. The passenger of the man's car quickly grabbed her phone and dialed 9-1-1 and explained everything that happened to the dispatch officer on the other line.

"Are you alright?" The man asked as he knelt and checked on Takano's condition. His remorseful eyes showed that he never knew there was a man in the middle of the road until it was too late to stop.

"…" Takano didn't say a word as he saw footsteps come from down the road. Takano knew it couldn't have been the person he'd wanted to see so he closed his eyes and sank into a heavy sleep, he thought his mind was simply playing tricks on him when he smelt Onodera's cologne.

"T-Takano!" A voice that seemed very far away called as the young man's sneakers squeaked against the cement sidewalk. The man and woman looked up towards the man who was running down the road, thinking that the man had heard the crash.

It was Onodera, his clothing was completely soaked as he ran into the road where Takano and the car were, the tears he'd shed were difficult to see as the rain fell upon his face. He slipped and slid down to where Takano was. He had a large gash across his hand, but he didn't care as he held Takano's hand like it were the last moment they'd ever had together.

"Takano, don't give up." Onodera whispered in a soft voice as he moved Takano's onyx bangs from his eyes, his tears falling to Takano's scraped up cheek. Takano only turned his head towards the left and softly breathed in while he felt Onodera's hand rub his hand.

Five minutes quickly passed before a set of blinding lights and deafening sirens quickly sped down the road, Onodera looked up as his heart raced rapidly. The ambulance stopped quickly and several men climbed out of the car. One man pulled Onodera away so the other men could check and load Takano into the back of the ambulance.

"Are you family?" The man holding Onodera back asked as he saw Onodera's state of desperation. Onodera shook his head as he sat down on the curb, biting his lip until he saw the young man nod and walk back to the ambulance, pulling away and racing towards the hospital with the loud sirens and blaring lights flashing.

~To Be Continued~

(Author's note: I edited this chapter myself. I hope it isn't too terrible. I gave Fai a break for a chapter. It is almost Fall and I don't do well in Fall, I always have a "breakdown" and I'm a living corpse for a few months. I'm sorry but I won't be updating as much when Fall comes around. I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed and favorite. –huggles- I know I change my username a lot, but I will be staying EmoTheBunny until the end of the year, which is a long time away!~ Have a good day and night. J)


	6. Chapter 6

The red and white lights on the back of the ambulance blindingly flashed as it pulled away, making an immediate right when a large intersection appeared just a few feet down the road. Ritsu felt his already-fragile-heart collapse at the sight of the love of his life being hauled away in the back of the ambulance. He dragged down the street at a slow, slug-like pace as he followed the blaring lights and deafening sirens from the rushing vehicle.

Back at the bar Kirishima was still nursing the first beer he'd bought that night, knowing that he'd be able to jump Takafumi's bones if he were sober. He heard a low grumble and looked down at the bear-like man's dark as night hoodie, seeing the hood of the coat slightly move was not the greatest thing in the world. Yokozawa turned his head towards Kirishima and stupidly muttered how the man next to him looked like his boyfriend; Kirishima could only laugh at the cuteness Yokozawa expressed.

The tall bear licked his soft lips and looked up at the sparkling bar of the bar. The bottles were shined and the shot glasses were stacked in towers of four. Yokozawa rubbed his eyes as he saw the magic marker note that was written on his forehead.

"Wha-what the fuck?!" Yokozawa asked himself as he tried to scrub it off.

"Hey sleepyhead, your prince has come," Kirishima lowly laughed as he sipped his light and foamy beer.

Yokozawa glared up and tipped the bottom of Kirishima's mug, spilling the frothy beer down his shirt. Kirishima glared and stood up before placing the now empty mug on the counter. "Takafumi..." Kirishima called in a low and pretty pissed off tone. Yokozawa knew he was in deep shit as Kirishima grabbed his arm and yanked him up, twisting Yokozawa's arm around and pressing it into his back he held the bear on the counter. The bartender's eyes flashed widely before he looked down at the corner of his bar, seeing two women, a blonde and red-head, were out of their fruity drinks. He shook his head and walked down to see them as he hoped that Yokozawa and Kirishima wouldn't break anything.

Yokozawa cried in agony before his cell phone rang loudly. Kirishima pressed his hand into Yokozawa's hoodie pocket and pulled out the phone before saying "hello?"

A young woman's voice was on the line and she explained that she was contacting Yokozawa Takafumi since he was the next of kin on his paperwork. Kirishima sighed as he asked what their conversation was regarding, his heart softened slightly when he'd heard about Takano. He took a deep breath and then hung up the phone; he looked at Yokozawa and let him go. "Why the hell did you answer my phone?" Yokozawa asked with a deathly glare in his blue eyes.

"You were... tied up with something, now let's go," Kirishima said as he took care of his bill.

"Where are we going?" Yokozawa asked as he saw Kirishima picking up his suit jacket and put it on.

"Somewhere, now stop asking questions," Kirishima sighed before walking to the door and felt the rain pour down on his cheeks. Yokozawa huffed lowly and followed him, stepping out into the rain with him.

"Good thing I brought the car," Kirishima said as he looked up to the sky and then down to the soaked pavement. "Yeah, now where are we going?" Yokozawa licked his lips as he felt a raindrop touch them.

"Get in the car and I'll tell you," Kirishima started walking to an empty lot behind the small bar. The lot held about six cars, all small and compact sedans. Kirishima's car was parked on the end; it was a muddy brown with white leather seats. Hiyori, Kirishima's young daughter, would always complain about how the leather would burn the back of her thighs in the hot summer months.

Kirishima unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. Yokozawa shook his head as he thought about how he ended up getting caught up with this troubling guy. He popped open the door before sliding into the leather seat next to Kirishima. Kirishima placed the key into the ignition and a low purr was heard from the motor. "Okay, I'm in the car, tell me where we are going," He ruffled his dampened hair before after looking out of the window - there were dozens of love hotels and bars along the strip of road they were driving on.

"Okay, I'll spill. Takano's at the hospital. I don't know what happened but they told you, or well me, that we should be there," Kirishima sighed as he focused on driving down the strip, towards the hospital. Yokozawa froze in fear before losing his temper.

"What the hell are you doing, grandpa, put your damn foot on the gas and drive!" Yokozawa mocked the speed they were going and placed his head in his large tanned hands.

"Oh, you wanna go there?" Kirishima asked as he lifted Yokozawa's chin, he pinched the tan cheek of his lover and laughed.

"Sonny..." He whispered before he stopped pinching his cheek and held Yokozawa's hand, knowing how scared he must've been. Yokozawa knew there were a few things his lover, Kirishima, was good at. One of those things knew how to keep his head up when things were bad. He squeezed Kirishima's hand and smiled lightly out the window.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The rain loudly slapped against the pavement as Yokozawa and Kirishima rushed up to the hospital doors. They parked the car twenty five feet down the road in a vacant spot and were slapping their loafers and wetting their pants legs as they hurried along. The glass sliding doors automatically opened and the two grown men slipped between the doors and huffed silently as they caught their breaths in the doorway.

Yokozawa caught his breath and walked into the clinic and grimaced as he saw Onodera. "Oi, Onodera!" Yokozawa called with an angered expression racing across his features. Onodera, who was soaked from the top of his chestnut hair all the way down to his dark denim jeans, looked up and only frowned. Yokozawa Takafumi was the last person Onodera wanted to see. Kirishima could sense a cold and unwelcoming aura around them and decided to step in.

"Yokozawa, what's going on? Is Takano alright?" Kirishima asked even though he knew that Yokozawa had been told nothing.

"..." Yokozawa paused as he looked between his lover and ex-rival. "No-I don't know anything." Yokozawa answered as he looked towards the cheap linoleum floor.

'So this is the guy Takano loves,' Kirishima looked at Onodera and made mental note as he looked over the young editor - he also noted that Onodera was exceptionally saddened at the moment, which meant that Onodera cared for Takano very much.

"I'm Kirishima Zen, we've met once, but it was a long time ago," Kirishima mentioned as he looked at Onodera and slightly smiled.

"Ah-yeah," Onodera sadly nodded and didn't smile back. A young brunette nurse with her hair tied up in a tight bun looked at them and smiled.

"Hello, I can take you back to Takano-san's room, if you'd like. He's still asleep, but should be up soon," She turned on the heel of her white sneakers and started to walk past two large and heavy steel doors. Onodera, Yokozawa, and Kirishima all walked behind her and sighed as they thought he was alright.

They all piled into a small, basic white room that smelt like heavy-duty cleaner. Yokozawa walked over to Takano's bedside and ruffled his hair. Takano was in a white and blue hospital gown and covered in thick white sheets. He was still asleep and softly snored while everyone stayed silent. Kirishima walked over next to Onodera and pulled him out side of the room.

"O-Onodera, Taka-, I mean, Yokozawa isn't in love with Takano," Kirishima put his hand over his mouth and took a deep breath in as he quickly looked away.

"Huh? What do you mean? Yokozawa-san has always been in love with Takano," Onodera frowned once more as he saw Yokozawa sitting next to Takano and holding his hand.

Kirishima removed his hand and said "I-I'm Yokozawa's… lover, you have nothing to worry about," He whispered against his ear as he walked back into the room and placed his hand on Yokozawa's shoulder.

Yokozawa shrugged his shoulders, but allowed Kirishima to keep his hand on his shoulder. Onodera's eyes widened as he walked back into the room himself. Yokozawa looked at Onodera and harshly glared.

"If you weren't a half-assed being, Masamune wouldn't be in that fucking bed! If you weren't a fucking coward he'd be walking around and talking, but no! You're a fucking coward!" Yokozawa harshly shouted and Kirishima grabbed his shoulder. This time Yokozawa shook off his lover's hand and walked towards the small lobby, hoping he could chill down. Kirishima sighed briefly before following him out.

Onodera licked his lips slightly as he walked over to the hospital bed and sat in the small black chair that was provided for family members. He frowned when he touched Takano's cheek and rubbed it. "Was what Kirishima-san said…true?" He asked himself in a low whisper as he heard a light groan come from Takano's throat.

"T-Takano-san?!" Onodera asked as he was forcefully pulled into the hospital bed and cuddled with.

"Ritsu, don't ever run off again," Takano whispered as he rubbed his lover's soft chestnut locks, holding him tightly in his arms. Takano's warm breath softened Ritsu and he cuddled with Takano, he kissed Takano's neck as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Takano, are you in love with Yokozawa?" Onodera asked, his heart raced with hurt and regret as he waited for Takano to answer. Takano took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"Are you an idiot? The only person I'm ever going to love is you, it can only be you. So stop mixing friends for lovers." Takano whispered against Onodera's ear as he cradled the brunette in his arms.

"…I love you, too, Takano Masamune," Onodera cried as he was smothered into Takano's grasp.

"Ritsu..." Takano softly and happily cooed. It was a miracle that Takano hadn't been injured; it was possible that nothing, not old lovers, pitiful and stupid fights, or death itself would keep Takano from the love of his life. He held Onodera Ritsu tightly as they both fell asleep in the hospital bed, his arms around Onodera's waist and Onodera's arms securely wrapped around Takano's neck.

(Hiya! Thanks for reading this chapter of Old Loves. I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing and liking this story. The last chapter of this story will be posted once I write it. It will be worth the little wait. I'd like to thank my amazing Beta, Faiotaku, she's amazing and edited this chapter! :D See you guys next time!)


	7. Chapter 7

The red and white lights on the back of the ambulance blindingly flashed as it pulled away, making an immediate right when a large intersection appeared just a few feet down the road. Ritsu felt his already-fragile-heart collapse at the sight of the love of his life being hauled away in the back of the ambulance. He dragged down the street at a slow, slug-like pace as he followed the blaring lights and deafening sirens from the rushing vehicle.

Back at the bar Kirishima was still nursing the first beer he'd bought that night, knowing that he'd be able to jump Takafumi's bones if he were sober. He heard a low grumble and looked down at the bear-like man's dark as night hoodie, seeing the hood of the coat slightly move was not the greatest thing in the world. Yokozawa turned his head towards Kirishima and stupidly muttered how the man next to him looked like his boyfriend; Kirishima could only laugh at the cuteness Yokozawa expressed.

The tall bear licked his soft lips and looked up at the sparkling bar of the bar. The bottles were shined and the shot glasses were stacked in towers of four. Yokozawa rubbed his eyes as he saw the magic marker note that was written on his forehead.

"Wha-what the fuck?!" Yokozawa asked himself as he tried to scrub it off.

"Hey sleepyhead, your prince has come," Kirishima lowly laughed as he sipped his light and foamy beer.

Yokozawa glared up and tipped the bottom of Kirishima's mug, spilling the frothy beer down his shirt. Kirishima glared and stood up before placing the now empty mug on the counter. "Takafumi..." Kirishima called in a low and pretty pissed off tone. Yokozawa knew he was in deep shit as Kirishima grabbed his arm and yanked him up, twisting Yokozawa's arm around and pressing it into his back he held the bear on the counter. The bartender's eyes flashed widely before he looked down at the corner of his bar, seeing two women, a blonde and red-head, were out of their fruity drinks. He shook his head and walked down to see them as he hoped that Yokozawa and Kirishima wouldn't break anything.

Yokozawa cried in agony before his cell phone rang loudly. Kirishima pressed his hand into Yokozawa's hoodie pocket and pulled out the phone before saying "hello?"

A young woman's voice was on the line and she explained that she was contacting Yokozawa Takafumi since he was the next of kin on his paperwork. Kirishima sighed as he asked what their conversation was regarding, his heart softened slightly when he'd heard about Takano. He took a deep breath and then hung up the phone; he looked at Yokozawa and let him go. "Why the hell did you answer my phone?" Yokozawa asked with a deathly glare in his blue eyes.

"You were... tied up with something, now let's go," Kirishima said as he took care of his bill.

"Where are we going?" Yokozawa asked as he saw Kirishima picking up his suit jacket and put it on.

"Somewhere, now stop asking questions," Kirishima sighed before walking to the door and felt the rain pour down on his cheeks. Yokozawa huffed lowly and followed him, stepping out into the rain with him.

"Good thing I brought the car," Kirishima said as he looked up to the sky and then down to the soaked pavement. "Yeah, now where are we going?" Yokozawa licked his lips as he felt a raindrop touch them.

"Get in the car and I'll tell you," Kirishima started walking to an empty lot behind the small bar. The lot held about six cars, all small and compact sedans. Kirishima's car was parked on the end; it was a muddy brown with white leather seats. Hiyori, Kirishima's young daughter, would always complain about how the leather would burn the back of her thighs in the hot summer months.

Kirishima unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. Yokozawa shook his head as he thought about how he ended up getting caught up with this troubling guy. He popped open the door before sliding into the leather seat next to Kirishima. Kirishima placed the key into the ignition and a low purr was heard from the motor. "Okay, I'm in the car, tell me where we are going," He ruffled his dampened hair before after looking out of the window - there were dozens of love hotels and bars along the strip of road they were driving on.

"Okay, I'll spill. Takano's at the hospital. I don't know what happened but they told you, or well me, that we should be there," Kirishima sighed as he focused on driving down the strip, towards the hospital. Yokozawa froze in fear before losing his temper.

"What the hell are you doing, grandpa, put your damn foot on the gas and drive!" Yokozawa mocked the speed they were going and placed his head in his large tanned hands.

"Oh, you wanna go there?" Kirishima asked as he lifted Yokozawa's chin, he pinched the tan cheek of his lover and laughed.

"Sonny..." He whispered before he stopped pinching his cheek and held Yokozawa's hand, knowing how scared he must've been. Yokozawa knew there were a few things his lover, Kirishima, was good at. One of those things knew how to keep his head up when things were bad. He squeezed Kirishima's hand and smiled lightly out the window.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The rain loudly slapped against the pavement as Yokozawa and Kirishima rushed up to the hospital doors. They parked the car twenty five feet down the road in a vacant spot and were slapping their loafers and wetting their pants legs as they hurried along. The glass sliding doors automatically opened and the two grown men slipped between the doors and huffed silently as they caught their breaths in the doorway.

Yokozawa caught his breath and walked into the clinic and grimaced as he saw Onodera. "Oi, Onodera!" Yokozawa called with an angered expression racing across his features. Onodera, who was soaked from the top of his chestnut hair all the way down to his dark denim jeans, looked up and only frowned. Yokozawa Takafumi was the last person Onodera wanted to see. Kirishima could sense a cold and unwelcoming aura around them and decided to step in.

"Yokozawa, what's going on? Is Takano alright?" Kirishima asked even though he knew that Yokozawa had been told nothing.

"..." Yokozawa paused as he looked between his lover and ex-rival. "No-I don't know anything." Yokozawa answered as he looked towards the cheap linoleum floor.

'So this is the guy Takano loves,' Kirishima looked at Onodera and made mental note as he looked over the young editor - he also noted that Onodera was exceptionally saddened at the moment, which meant that Onodera cared for Takano very much.

"I'm Kirishima Zen, we've met once, but it was a long time ago," Kirishima mentioned as he looked at Onodera and slightly smiled.

"Ah-yeah," Onodera sadly nodded and didn't smile back. A young brunette nurse with her hair tied up in a tight bun looked at them and smiled.

"Hello, I can take you back to Takano-san's room, if you'd like. He's still asleep, but should be up soon," She turned on the heel of her white sneakers and started to walk past two large and heavy steel doors. Onodera, Yokozawa, and Kirishima all walked behind her and sighed as they thought he was alright.

They all piled into a small, basic white room that smelt like heavy-duty cleaner. Yokozawa walked over to Takano's bedside and ruffled his hair. Takano was in a white and blue hospital gown and covered in thick white sheets. He was still asleep and softly snored while everyone stayed silent. Kirishima walked over next to Onodera and pulled him out side of the room.

"O-Onodera, Taka-, I mean, Yokozawa isn't in love with Takano," Kirishima put his hand over his mouth and took a deep breath in as he quickly looked away.

"Huh? What do you mean? Yokozawa-san has always been in love with Takano," Onodera frowned once more as he saw Yokozawa sitting next to Takano and holding his hand.

Kirishima removed his hand and said "I-I'm Yokozawa's… lover, you have nothing to worry about," He whispered against his ear as he walked back into the room and placed his hand on Yokozawa's shoulder.

Yokozawa shrugged his shoulders, but allowed Kirishima to keep his hand on his shoulder. Onodera's eyes widened as he walked back into the room himself. Yokozawa looked at Onodera and harshly glared.

"If you weren't a half-assed being, Masamune wouldn't be in that fucking bed! If you weren't a fucking coward he'd be walking around and talking, but no! You're a fucking coward!" Yokozawa harshly shouted and Kirishima grabbed his shoulder. This time Yokozawa shook off his lover's hand and walked towards the small lobby, hoping he could chill down. Kirishima sighed briefly before following him out.

Onodera licked his lips slightly as he walked over to the hospital bed and sat in the small black chair that was provided for family members. He frowned when he touched Takano's cheek and rubbed it. "Was what Kirishima-san said…true?" He asked himself in a low whisper as he heard a light groan come from Takano's throat.

"T-Takano-san?!" Onodera asked as he was forcefully pulled into the hospital bed and cuddled with.

"Ritsu, don't ever run off again," Takano whispered as he rubbed his lover's soft chestnut locks, holding him tightly in his arms. Takano's warm breath softened Ritsu and he cuddled with Takano, he kissed Takano's neck as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Takano, are you in love with Yokozawa?" Onodera asked, his heart raced with hurt and regret as he waited for Takano to answer. Takano took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"Are you an idiot? The only person I'm ever going to love is you, it can only be you. So stop mixing friends for lovers." Takano whispered against Onodera's ear as he cradled the brunette in his arms.

"…I love you, too, Takano Masamune," Onodera cried as he was smothered into Takano's grasp.

"Ritsu..." Takano softly and happily cooed. It was a miracle that Takano hadn't been injured; it was possible that nothing, not old lovers, pitiful and stupid fights, or death itself would keep Takano from the love of his life. He held Onodera Ritsu tightly as they both fell asleep in the hospital bed, his arms around Onodera's waist and Onodera's arms securely wrapped around Takano's neck.

(Hiya! Thanks for reading this chapter of Old Loves. I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing and liking this story. The last chapter of this story will be posted once I write it. It will be worth the little wait. I'd like to thank my amazing Beta, Faiotaku, she's amazing and edited this chapter! :D See you guys next time!)


End file.
